


A Lost Moment

by keznik



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik
Summary: Short drabble - free writing exercises using Marvel characters





	A Lost Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble - free writing exercises using Marvel characters

He waited.

 

Why not? He’d waited years, decades even, why not just a few more minutes…

 

He’d learnt patience, learnt to hold his breath, his stance, his thoughts, learnt to stay still…most of all he had learnt how to wait. 

 

His heart beat slowly, attuned to his quiet mind. All was still and calm within. He was in a single moment, could feel the salty breeze blow strands of hair across his cheeks. Eyes closed, he could hear the waves crash continually, the drawing sound of moving pebbles being dragged back to the sea. A gull shrieked above him, children playfully arguing in the distance. Unchanging noises from an indistinguishable decade. He could be anywhere or at any time…the thought made him feel small and humble. A smile played around the edges of his lips as he indulged the comforting feeling of belonging. So used to being apart, adrift and separated from friends, from family, from a continual place and time. Whisked away at a moment’s notice to alternate places, to put on another demeanour. Cold, hard thoughts and memories rippled through his system. Destroying in waves the calm that he had built up in those few minutes as he remembered the monstrous side. His fists balled up, shoulders rounded inwards, concentration lines fractured his countenance. 

 

Lost, fighting the transition, he failed to hear her. She crept up, used to seeing him in turmoil, gently reaching out to tuck away the stray hairs blowing in his face.

 

“Hey you” she spoke lowly, keeping her voice measured and even. “It’s ok, everything is ok. You’re at the beach, with me, everything is good, you’re good, ok?”


End file.
